I Will Say I Love You
by Zackyadvenger
Summary: When Frankie finally comes to terms with his true feelings Sam will be there to kick him into shape. But will he got through with it? Or will he wimp out?
1. The begining

Dropping everything I turned to spot the hammy running under the table. Ugh! I thought I told Gerard to lock the cage when he is done playing with it. The poor thing is going to get eaten. Sighing I dropped to my knees and grabbed the ball out cute and fluff.

"What are you doing out of your cage, babe?" I smiled at the hammy. "My kitty will get and we don't want that. Daddy will get made and hurt me."

The furry thing sniffed my hand and tickled it with his whiskers. He had blackish brown fur and his nose was a baby pink. Laughing quietly I snuck into Gee's room. Making sure I didn't step on anything (which was mostly impossible to do for the mess), I placed the hammy in the pink cage that he got for Christmas.  
>Looking to the lump in the bed I smiled to myself. It was only ten and the dork was already asleep. From where I stood I could see his angelic face peeping from under the thin blanket. Silently I exited the room and gently closed the door.<p>

"Frank? What are you doing?" Mikey asked scaring me. Wheezing I half turned and glared at him. "What?"  
>"Make a nose next time. Geez!" I hissed. "And to answer your question I was putting the hamster back in the cage."<br>"Is that all?" Bob asked poking my side. Squeaking I slid to the side and hugged myself. "Is that really all?"  
>"What are you getting at Brayer?" I asked narrowing my eyes.<p>

He smiled evilly and shook his head. "Oh, nothing Shorty. So, what are we doing while sleeping beauty is doing what he does best?"  
>Mikey shrugged and headed toward the kitchen. I watched him disappear, and then glared over at the hippy. "I'm not short."<br>"Sure you are. Just because you are tall enough to get on the kiddy rides does not mean you are tall." He laughed.  
>Pouting, I turned away and left the hall to go to my room. I hated when they teased me about my height. So what? Why should I care of what they think? I only care what he thinks, and I know for a fact he doesn't think I'm short. 5 foot 4 is not short.<br>Turning on the TV I turned off the light and fell into bed. All that was on was the news, porn, and late night cartoons like Family Guy and American Dad. I liked the Family Guy. Nothing better then watch a fat man make fun of a whore and shit right?  
>But not even the stupidity on TV could distract me from my lingering thoughts.<br>What was Gerard dreaming about? What could have possessed him to leave the hamster cage unlocked? All my thoughts lead to him. His smile, his laugh. I wished I could have stayed and watched his reactions to his dreams. NO! That is just too creepy. What am I thinking?

"This crap is getting to me." I snarled flicking the box off. Then went to bed.

*Gerard's POV*  
>the light from my window half blinded me when I opened my eyes. Spidy, my hamster, was making so much noise I had to wake up. Maybe I should stick him in Mike's room. But he's a cute little monster. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I sat up and stretched.<p>

"Morning monster." I sighed getting up and opening the cage. "Are ya hungry?"  
>He glanced up at me, whiskers twitching this way, and went on about his business. Frowning I took his food down and filled it over the top with food pellets. The thing is mocking me, I know it is. I can sense it laughing as I walked out of the room.<br>Stupid hamsters, so small and mean yet so cute and loveable. Like our dear Frankie. God he can be a bitch sometimes, but he was ours. Nothing more to say.

Entering the kitchen I had my hopes up for a big cup of steaming hot coffee. The thing I look forward to everyday but somehow never get. You see, having five awesome men in one house can cause such big drama deals. By the time they are fixed the heavenly liquid is cold, so I have to heat it up in the microwave. And that is pure terror since that movie Mikey made us watch the other night. Yuck.  
>But on this lovely morning everyone was happy. Well, everyone other than our drama king. He sat in his placing picking at his eggs while everyone else was munching on bacon.<p>

"What's up Frankie?" I asked taking my seat next to him. "Another nightmare?"  
>"No. Leave me alone please." He muttered getting up.<br>Did I just get rejected? What am I talking about? I have to have my coffee. Nothing will get done if I don't. But the poor kid looks so down. Coffee or Frank? Frank or coffee?  
>Why does the world have to be so cold?<p> 


	2. Sam's Advise

*Frank Pov*  
>"Frank!" Gerard yelled following him to my room. "HEY! I didn't have my coffee yet! So get back here or I will get you some way or another!"<br>I blushed and walked faster. Why was he following me? I don't want him to see me pout. The guy has enough probs trying to keep Spidy in his cage. Before I could close my door he caught the knob and pulled the other way.  
>"Let go will ya!" I cried.<br>"Not till you tell me what's eating you!" He shouted back.  
>"Go drink your coffee and leave me be!"<br>"Will you two shut up for 5 minutes! Some people are trying to drink their coffee!" Mikey mocked from the kitchen.  
>I wanted that coffee too. But I couldn't bring myself to explain to Gee why I'm upset. AH-HA! Flinging open the door I stepped out and met him face to face.<br>"You wanna know why I'm mad?" I asked in the meanest tone I could make. "Because you left the hamster cage unlocked and Spidy got out. The poor thing could have got eaten by Ray's cat! Do you want that to happen?"  
>He stepped backed shocked. Like I just slapped him in the face really hard, which pained me. But I kept up the act. "I-I didn't? I thought I did. I'm sorry Frank."<br>Biting my lower lip, which tasted funky because of my lip ring, I pushed him away and headed back to the kitchen. Ray was in my set, hissing I kicked it over. But then froze. Why easy I acting like this? What was the one possible reason I was running around kicking people out of chairs?  
>"HEY GUYS!" An all too familiar voice rang. Half turning I saw Sam sip into the room. Mary and Lyn-Z following close behind. Great, his girlfriend has arrived. Blushing Sam smiled and screech the back her head. "Sorry to burst in early. Mikey, I thought you said that everyone was up and already in a good mood."<br>Mike laughed slightly and hugged her. "You are so adorable when you're mad! And they are in a good mood. See, all sun shines and daisies!"  
>"Yeah," she snorted. "Let me see. Gerard's the gloomy gardener and Frank is the hell dog who pisses on the plants and burns them to the ground. Man, I like this guardian!"<br>I watched her with fascination. How can anyone be that perky in the morning? Mikey is after his coffee, hate to see them move in together. But back to my question. Mary and Lyn-Z was like zombies to the world. The chick I hated leaned against Gerard for support to keep her up. And this seemed to please the angel. Turning I went back to my room.

*Sam's POV*  
>"What the fuck is going on?" I asked glaring at Bob.<br>He shrieked back and looked away. "Whatever do you mean? He's like this all the time."  
>I didn't believe him. Sadly I pulled away from Mikey, made two thing of coffee then followed the devil to his den. Well, not followed. Kicking at the door I waited. When he didn't answer I frowned.<br>"Frankie." I sighed. "Open up. Please."  
>He did. Smiling to myself I entered the room. When was the last time I was in here? The walls were covered with posters and song lyrics; you couldn't even tell it was colored gray. The black curtain let no light in so he had the lamp on that mad the room a slight bit brighter then pitch black. At least it was cleaner then Mikes, which wasn't that bad after I got through with it.<br>Placing the cups down, I gazed up at him. I could see he was in pain. "What's wrong?"  
>"Him." Was all he said.<br>"Him?" Confused I place my hand on his cheek. "Him w-oh? Frank dear."  
>"I think I'm in love with him. But..why? Why?"<br>I couldn't answer that question. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't find the answer. So instead I tried from a different view point. "Well. You can't choose who you love. I didn't choose the dork. Well, I did, but that's not the point. The thing is the heart wants what the heart wants. And time and time again it is something unfamiliar. Get what I'm saying?"  
>He just stared at me with understanding eyes then shook his head. "No. I have no idea what you just said."<br>"IF YOU LOVE 'EM TELL 'EM!"  
>"SHH! Jeez! Do you have to be so loud? Don't yell!"<br>"You're the one yelling! I was just talking loud there is a difference you know!"  
>"NO THERE ISN'T A DIFFRENCE!"<br>"See you're yelling. Stop it or he will hear you."

*Gerard's POV*  
>Mike stood there listening in on the yelling. His expression screamed worried. "I have a feeling your Sammy is going to make his day." I grinned.<br>"Yeah." He smiled softly. "But if he lays on hand on her I will squeeze his brains out."  
>"You do that Mikey." Lyn-Z laughed rubbing my arm. "What was up with you?"<br>I glanced down at her then looked away. How can you tell your girlfriend that your feelings were hurt by a boy? That'd make you sound...well...gay. And I know for a fact that I'm not.  
>"It's nothing." I sighed. Then added "really" when she gave the 'I know you are lying do tell me now' look. You know that one your wife would use to scare to crap out of you when she knew, just knew, that you ate the last of her favorite yogurt. The ones where you can eat all you want and lose weight? Yeah, they know it was you because you were the only one who was in the house at that time. Yeah, they also know what time you ate it. That's how ninja women are; we men don't know what the hell is going on till they tell you. Which sometimes got on my nerves. But every time I told her that she would kick me for it. Women.<br>"Are you sure? You look...I don't know...different." She whispered.  
>Confused I looked into the mirror across from where we stood. "Different? How?"<br>"Just not the same as yesterday. You paler and more distant. Gee, is this really you want?" Oh god, here we go again. The whole 'is it really me you want?' charades. What sort of sick joke is she trying to make here? "It feels like you aren't meeting me half way anymore."  
>"Let me think it over okay? Give me three days."<br>Before she could either argue or agree Sam came running out and hit Mikey. Frank was after her looking worried. Like he had done something bad. Pushing Lyn-Z away I ran up and took a look. The woman was shivering all over and was a pale as a ghost.  
>"What happened?" I asked.<br>"I guess she's having another attack. Don't worry, I'll take her to my room and calm her down. Frank get some water and a towel."  
>Frank nodded and ran to the kitchen as my brother lifted his beloved and went the other way. Concerned I went after Frank. The poor guy. He seemed so down lately. This panic attack probably shoved him off the sane train. I watched him move about like a house wife. Getting a large bowel of water and a glass of ice water. Then the fluffiest towel he could find. I smiled to myself and chuckled.<br>"You will make a good house wife someday." I said aloud.  
>Jerking around, he sighed. "Yeah, she tells me that a lot. Then complains about me being to clean or mean."<p> 


	3. Oh Dear

*Franks pov*  
>should I tell him now? No, Mikey needs me to take these to him. But if I do then Sam will kill me if I don't know. What do I do? Mikey or Sam? Hmm. Either one can make my life a living hell. But who will make it worse?<br>"Frankie!" Gerard shouted to get my attention. "Are you listening?"  
>"No." I said surprised. "What were you saying?<br>He let out a long sigh. "I was saying that you need to pay more attention to what you are doing. You almost ran into the wall."  
>I glanced in front of me and gasped at how he was right. I do need to pay more attention to what I'm doing. "Sorry wall. Didn't see ya there. Um, Gerard, I have a question for you."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Well, I want to know what you would think about a person who is bi." Silence gave me the answer. "Because Joe called last night and said he was. What would you do?"<br>"That would depend. Does he like you?"  
>"Well...yeah. He does, if you were in my shoes what would you do?"<br>*Gerard POV*  
>What would I do? I don't know. All I know is that Joes a dead man for hitting on my Frankie. Wait, oh my god! Did I just think that? What is going on with me today? Turning away from Frank I bit my lip and cursed at myself. What were these emotions that I'm getting? Fuck, I probably look like those stupid bitchy school girls who have their first crush.<br>"I see you're not going to help me out. I'll go give Mikey these things. Mind helping me out?" Frank asked his voice heavy with what sounded like disappointment. I again turned to ask him what was wrong then froze. It was like I've never seen him before, did he always look so...so...I can't explain it. I just couldn't explain it! My god. What is happening to me? "Are you helping or not?"  
>"Y-yeah. I'll help." Taking the large bowel I followed him to Mikey's room in a daze. The new feelings made me confused.<br>As we entered the room I noticed Sam was asleep, her head lay on Mikes lap. He glanced up at us and motioned for us to set the things on the floor next to the bed.  
>"Was it a bad one?" Frank asked sitting beside him and played with her hair.<br>Mikey sighed. "No, she was up a minute ago asking about what happened then passed out from exhaustion."  
>"Sounds like her. Hmm, I guess she couldn't take yelling at me anymore. Poor girl, I did this to her."<br>"No." I frowned. "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this."  
>"That's...right..." She whispered taking Frank's hand. "Tell him...how you...feel. Hurry so... I can get back t...o...sleep."<br>"What are you talking about sweet heart?" Mikey asked.  
>I was confused also. Did she lose her mind? It wasn't till Frank stood did I notice what was going on.<br>"Uh, Gerard. I-I...Sam really now?" She nodded. "Fine. Gerard I love you."  
>The room went into a dead silence. No one moved or made a noise, well, Sam said yeah. But that's all. I was too stunned to even think straight.<p> 


End file.
